Free me from my pain
by Riene Seregon
Summary: When Elrond is captured during battle, he meets a mysterious girl. She was an innocent; a child of the light, but now all she sees around her is darkness. Will she ever love and trust again and will Elrond ever be able to end his guilt and fall in love ag
1. Stone Walls

Chapter One - Stone Walls  
  
  
  
Elrond gazed around the room he was imprisoned in. The harsh stone floor bore into his skin as he sat, looking, seemingly disgusted by what he saw. The room had one small window, cast into the thick grey monotone wall, facing north. The window was kept secure by wrought iron bars, dirty and old. Through the window shone a glimmer of hope, or so the Elf Lord liked to believe it to be. A faint ray of light, in the rapidly darkening room.  
  
Elrond sat and mused to himself. How had he gotten himself and his ranks into this mess? The battle had been going to their advantage. That was until their leader, himself, had been wounded from behind, and carried off by a band of those disgusting creatures. How foolish he has been to let this happen. What had become of his men after this had happened? His heart knew they had fallen, something, nagging at the back of his head told him that most of them were already dead. The dark haired elf, lowered his grey pooled eyes to the floor with a melancholy sigh, then set his jaw firmly, a stubborn look of defiance creeping into his eyes, and vowed to himself that he would never give in until he broke free from this prison.  
  
_________________________________  
  
K well here is the introduction people. don't worry it gets more exciting, this is just a bit of information to set the scene. 


	2. A New Arrival

Chapter two - A New Arrival  
  
Elrond paced the four walls, irritated, how long had he been kept in here with no sigh of life? Long enough. Not even his captors had shown themselves. The Elven Lord's eyes flared as he punched his fist into the wall, loosing the tranquil calm that he usually possessed for a flickering moment.  
  
"Stop this Elrond, you will not bring yourself any comfort, or think sense by carrying on in this way". He scolded himself for his outburst of anger, and closed his eyes, slowly bringing himself back to his usual state of mind.  
  
Just as the Elven Lord settled himself back down to the ground where he has first been seated, he heard a rustle, and the door to his cell was flung open. In marched two orc guards, dragging a body into the cell with them. One of the orcs grunted something to the other, then they tossed the limp form onto the cold stone floor. It fell with a dull thud and remained still. The first orc delivered a carefree kick to it's side, then they vacated the room, slamming the heavy wooden door behind them, and bolting it securely on the other side. Elrond, unmoved from his spot in the corner of the room, watched the figure, it looked lifeless, so small and vulnerable He stood and moved towards it, gently tapping it on the shoulder. Much to his surprise, the figure rolled over with a high pitched shriek, and began scrambling away from him, a fearful look in it's blue eyes. When it had reached a corner, it buried it's face in its knees and began to sobs.  
  
Elrond looked at it. It was a she, with very long brown hair, darkened with sweat, dirt and blood. It hung limply down to the floor as she sat. He skin, what he could see of it anyway, was very fair and caked with blood. Her clothing was ripped to shreds and barely covering her. She shivered. He could not tell whether it was cold or fear, but whatever the case, she was shivering violently. Elrond walked towards her, concern in his eyes, and placed his cloak around her shoulders.  
  
She shied away, disgusted by the touch of any male, yet gratefully received the warmth of his cloak. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she looked at the male, who was kneeling in front of her, gazing at her intently and curiously, slight concern showing in his beautiful eyes.  
  
"She's elven" he thought to himself before settling more comfortably down in front of her.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
She glared back at him.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak,  
  
And she got up and stumbled away from him, placing herself in the furthest corner away from him.  
  
___________________________  
  
K well here is the second chapter, let me know if you like it! Any suggestions?  
  
Xxx  
  
Lucretia 


	3. Voiceless Introductions

Chapter three - Voiceless Introductions  
  
Elrond looked over at her exasperated, and then looked down at his hands. The first sign of live he had seen, and she was refusing to go near him. He did not understand why she was so afraid of him; he had not done anything to provoke her fear. He had shown nothing to her but kindness.  
  
The girl sat trembling in the corner, watching him with a slight mix of curiosity and fear. Elrond looked up at her; making eye contact... she jumped slightly at his intense look then went back to staring at the floor.  
  
The Elven Lord walked over to her again, but this time sitting a little further away then he had the first time. At about two metres away, he stopped, and sat down, being careful not to startle her or to touch her in any way.  
  
The girl looked up at him, watching his every move intently, just waiting for him to make a move and strike her, but the move never came. Instead he just sat there, watching her. It was slightly unnerving at first, but gradually she got used to him sitting so close.  
  
Elrond opened his mouth, thought for a second then spoke to her. "My name is Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. I assure you My Lady, that I will bring no harm to you." Elrond finished, then looked at her expecting an answer.  
  
The girl looked at him, puzzled for a second, her brow scrunched slightly, then nodded when recognition passed over her features. She sat up slightly straighter and examined his face closely.  
  
Elrond spoke again, interrupting her as she gazed at him. "May I have your name My Lady?" he asked quizzically. Her face remained blank, as she said nothing. She instead bit her lip, and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Will you not talk to me Lady", he questioned. "Surely I am not that frightening". He shot a gentle smile at her, trying to show her that he was no threat to her.  
  
To this, she merely scrunched her features up. shrugged and half smiled at Elrond. Tentively, she took his hand, placed it palm upwards in right palm, and drew a cross on his palm.  
  
Elrond looked at her. "You cannot speak My Lady." He said, more of a statement then a question.  
  
She sighed and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well I must still know the name of the beautiful maiden sat before me." He told her. They were stuck in the same cell together, for an unknown amount of time, and he definitely needed to have some sort of elven contact, otherwise he would go insane. They would have to work something out.  
  
She looked at him, he seemed trustworthy, he had not made any movement to hurt her so far. He was a Lord indeed as well. Lord of Rivendell. She vaguely remembered the name, from some point in her life. So on that note, she took a deep breath, looked at the floor, looked back at him again, and then began to scrawl her name in perfect elven, in the dust. "Lilithië" she paused for Elrond to read this, then shortened it to Lily.  
  
Elrond read this and smiled at her. "Well Lady Lily, it is indeed a great pleasure to be acquainted with you".  
  
Lilithië did not smile back, yet suddenly buried her face in his chest, her shoulders shaking with the sobs that wracked her body.  
  
Elrond tilted the maidens head up, and looked into her eyes, before wrapping his arms around her, picking he up and placing them both in a more comfortable spot, still holding her close to his body, protectively. For the moment, his mind was taken off the position he was in, and how he would escape, as he comforted Lilithië, trying to make everything better for her.  
  
Lilithië cuddled close to him, sighing and closing her eyes. At least for now she was safe, safe and warm, she felt comforted with his warm presence next to her, and she clung to him as she fell asleep in his arms. 


	4. Torment Again

Chapter four - Torment Again  
  
Lilithië awoke with a huge start and sat bold upright. She looked around her forgetting how she had been moved here, and then realized that she was in somebody's arms. She then remembered, looking at his face that she was in Elrond's arms. Safe from harm for the moment.  
  
She cast her mind back to the day before. It had been the same as usual in this place. She had been here for over two years, and had been beaten every day for all of that time. She had become used to the beatings by now. Usually she did not cry, but yesterday had been worse then ever. For the first time, one of those disgusting animals had raped her.  
  
After it had finished with her, it and its companion had dragged her to this Elf's cell. She shuddered at the memories of the day before, and then turned her head to look down at dark elf she was cuddled up to.  
  
He looked peaceful in his sleep, and regal, even though the state of his clothing was quite un-kingly like. She brushed a finger over his nose, no longer cringing from his touch. This male elf had not hurt her, and for that she was thankful to him.  
  
Elrond's eye lashes fluttered, as he slowly awoke from his slumber. He had not slept this well since he had been captured, for the first time, in these horrific few days so far, he felt at peace when he slept with her in his arms.  
  
He smiled at her gently, and sleepily, yawning slightly. "Good morning little one".  
  
This brought a smile out on her face, and she stood up and stretched, then waved a good morning to him.  
  
Just at that moment, the door creaked, sending her cowering into a corner. Elrond looked at her for a second, and then stood up; waiting to see what was coming.  
  
When the door burst open, Lilithië whimpered when she saw who it was. The orc who had raped her yesterday began to walk towards her, she shrieked when she saw this and backed up into the corner, even further.  
  
Elrond saw her actions towards this orc, and his eyes flashed with anger, he immediately started towards it, but found he could not move, as he was hauled back by four other orcs. Elrond began thrashing at them, and punched one of them, knocking it out. The other three held him back even more securely, hindering him from doing it again.  
  
Lilithië screamed as the orc ripped her dress down the middle, and pulled him close to her. She felt his breath against her neck and she began to sob, as the events that happened yesterday began to reoccur.  
  
Elrond was unable to look away as this happened, tears streaming down his face, for the fact that he could not stop her pain. He called her name out as she screamed at the top of her voice. Then there was silence. She turned to him, begging him with her eyes and reached out her hand to him, but with no avail. She passed out.  
  
The orcs left, carrying the injured one. One placed some description of food and a jug of water on the floor. Elrond lifted himself up off of the ground and ran to Lilithië. He gathered her into his arms, and rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair gently. "I'm so sorry, he whispered over and over again". And like this, gradually he fell asleep.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Don't worry, this story will eventually have a happy ending... Poor Lilithië... Poor Elrond, what do you think will happen?  
  
Thank you for the review phoenixqueen  
  
Xxx  
  
Lucretia 


	5. Everyone has a defiant spark at some poi...

Btw, I do not own Elrond, as much as I wish I do, and now Glorfindel is added to my list. They of course belong to the wonderful Tolkien. Cheers – Arien.  
  
Chapter 5 - Everyone has a defiant spark in them at some point in their lives.  
  
Elrond awoke and panicking, looked around before realizing that Lilly was exactly where he left her, asleep in his arms. I'm going to get you out of here, he thought to himself whilst gazing down at here. How long had he been away, a couple of weeks at least. Someone had to be looking for him by now, Glorfindel must have noticed that he was missing, that he did not come back with the rest of the survivors... there had to be some survivors left, after all it was prophesized that they would win.  
  
Lilly stirred in his arms, making a small noise and alerting Elrond to her awakening, he looked down at her again and brushed a few stray strands of hair off of her face. She opened her eyes and looked up and him. The first words out of Elrond's mouth to her was "I'm so sorry little one."  
  
Lilly just stood up, albeit somewhat unsteadily and walked away from him, placing herself in a corner at the furthest point away from him that she could. She burned with pain, not just the pain of her injuries but the pain of hurt and betrayal. Even this one had not been able to save her, but he had been so kind to her. She could not trust this Elf.  
  
.... So its back to square one thought Elrond, looking at Lilly in a perplexed fashion, before attempting to walk over to her to try and amend the situation. When she showed signs of tensing up, Elrond gave up trying to get closer to her and sat on the hard ground where he was. "My Lady" he started, "Please, I know you are hurt and angry, but please, we need to work together, I believe I can get us out of here, if you would please just hear me."  
  
Lilly did not look up but tensed even more. Elrond took this as a sign that she was at least taking into account what he was saying.  
  
"Look, My Lady, they bring the meal in here everyday at exactly three hours past sunrise (which is about 9 o clock in the summer if you are interested (), usually there are only three or four of them with the meal. All we would need to do is to get up and take them out, that's all it would take, they do not even bother to place guards outside in the hallway..." he paused, waiting for her reaction, and her reaction was swift.  
  
Her head snapped up at the thought of freedom and all of a sudden, the scared look was replaced by the defiant look of hope. This Elven Lord can rescue me from here, she thought to herself. She certainly did not really trust him just yet, he had been a source of body heat for a while and had show her kindness so there was no reason to fear him, but she still did not trust him, but what she did trust in was freedom, and if he was going to help her gain this, then she was going to have to work with him. She stood up again, her body screaming with pain, trying to level with him although he was a good few inches taller, ignoring the pain, she raised her head high, and gave him a smile. The first true smile she had given in ages, it was bold and slightly off to one side, more of a kind of grin, and she nodded to Elrond.  
  
Elrond nodded back in approval. So this was it, he had finally gotten through to her, and they were going to escape.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Ok guys, bit of a short chapter, but I've got to get back into the flow of things again, after all have not written on this story for a year. Only god knows what my password for fanficiton.net is lol.  
  
Right then, enough of my rambling, hope you like it, and will put the next chapter up over the next couple of days or I will stop writing again.  
  
Brightest Blessings Arien. 


	6. When freedom is only one breath away

Chapter 6 – When freedom is only one breath away.  
  
Hi there everyone ( Ok so first id like to thank everyone for their reviews! And I have to admit the reviews from the last two people have really got me wanting to start writing this story again – So here goes.  
  
Thanks very much to – ladydeakin, who has inspired me to go on with the story because of her kind review, and also;  
  
Thanks very much to – Kerla, Who's encouraging words made me want to get on and write this chapter, and as for your question, I have already email you and told you ( But the others shall have to wait and find out.  
  
Thank you also to those who have reviewed right from the beginning and I am sorry to you all that it has taken this long for me to update, I know how annoying that can be as I find it annoying myself so my sincerest apologies to you all.  
  
Well enough of my rambling, now – on to the next chapter ( Brightest Blessings Arien xxx  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They waited anxiously for the next two hours. During this time the pain was almost unbearable for Lily, and it ripped through her body in sharp, sudden waves. Elrond had not noticed until she whimpered slightly, a single tear slowly threading itself down her face. At this tiny noise Elrond, who previously had been gazing at the wall, turned to her and his expression turned immediately into that of concern. "How thoughtless of me My Lady" he said to her quietly. "Here I am gazing at the wall and doing nothing when you are so obviously in pain." He gently began to take a look at some of her wounds, and she let him, the pain finally beginning to get to her. "My Lady", he spoke again, "I am afraid I am only able to heal some of the smaller ones, my strength is not at is best at the present time."  
  
She merely nodded, not looking at him.  
  
Elrond at once started to look at her wounds; some were deep, extremely deep. Far too for him to heal in the state he was in... if he attempted those with the little strength he had left he could kill them both, so he settle for trying to make her a little more comfortable for now and began to heal her smaller wounds. First he started on her arms, placing his hands over the top of them, almost but not quite touching them, and as the pale blue light flowed from his hands, so did the wounds heal... This carried on in pretty much the same way until he had healed most of the smaller cuts, bruises and scratches on her body and after that, he sat back to regain his strength.  
  
Lily regarded him out of the corner of her eye. He had just healed her, it did not surprise her. She had heard of this talent of healing before. For some reason she felt guilty, guilty for him healing her. Why is someone such as I worth healing...? I have done bad, and I am being punished for it, so why does he even come near me, show me kindness, I am not worth it. She mused to herself for quite some time before turning to look and him fully, Lily really did not know what to do, she had no way in which to repay him. Feeling a little more trustworthy of this Elven male, she touched his temple. He looked at her and she simply nodded in way of thanks before turning away again.  
  
______________________  
  
Two hours later came swiftly, and just as expected right on time, in marched the usual three orcs – and they were ready for them. Quickly, before the thick-headed creatures even understood what was happening, they were down in a joint effort and a great struggle. Grasping the swords which were attached to the recently unconscious orcs belts, they were out of the door and flying across the stone floor. Adrenaline was surging giving Lily the strength to carry on, keeping up with Elrond. The turned the corner and that was it, that was the end... The room was absolutely filled with the fowl creatures.  
  
Elrond stopped in his tracks and for the first moment in his life, fear began to creep up his spine. They were not going to make it, this was it, he had failed. He pushed the fear back as well as he could and in one last surge of courage, he raised the sword at his side and placed himself between Lily and the mob of orcs and waited for the worst to come.  
  
Lily, afraid pressed her back against the wall behind her and closed her eyes in blind panic. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going...going to be free, free of pain? Her eyes fluttered open just in time to see the orcs begin to charge. She screamed a silent empty scream, her throat suddenly dry, and then... then nothing.  
  
Elrond watched the orcs, confused by their actions. They had stopped, right in mid – charge and they were standing gazing in fear at something to the side of them. Elrond's heart began to throb in his head, no wait... not throbbing in his head... knocking, banging, somewhere else, at the door. He turned his head in that direction and the great doors burst open and the very next thing he saw was Glorfindel, standing boldly, his sword drawn and ready for battle. The first thought that sprang to Elrond's mind was Thank Valar. With that, he lunged forward at the nearest stunned orc, slashing its head off with one go.  
  
__________________  
  
Ok people ( So here is the next chapter, hope you like it... yey ( Elrond is finally doing his battle thingy, go Elrond, you fight those orcs! And Glory is finally here to help, don't you just love it when gorgeous Elves turn up just at the right moment. ( K well let me know if you like it  
  
Brightest Blessings Arien. Xxx 


	7. Slightly Delayed

I have just realised that I have never actually written a disclaimer I don't think. So I'm writing one now just to be polite. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters. Any I have made up are mine and can only be used with my permission.

Anyways – brightest blessings and on with the story! 

Chapter 7 – Slightly Delayed

Lopping off a few more Orc heads and using the other half of his remaining strength to help Lily along, Elrond forced his way through the room to Glorfindel who was currently barking orders at his elves who began rushing forward and taking out Orcs at a tremendous rate.

"Took your time did you not?"

Elrond questioned, some of his humour restored at the sight of his friend.

"Sorry, I was slightly delayed"

quipped the golden haired Elf back at him. Elrond raised an eyebrow at him knowing full well just how bad the battle had been outside before turning to Lily and taking her face in his hands. He scrutinized her for a couple of seconds, checking for any signs of new injuries acquired in the scuffle before asking.

"Are you well my lady? Do you find yourself again injured in any way?"

Lily nodded her affirmation that she was ok and stepped closer to Elrond, eyeing Glorfindel nervously. Elrond followed her line of sight and realised that she was staring at Glorfindel. At the site of the look she was giving him, Elrond looked to reassure her.

"My Lady, you have nothing to fear from any of us, I promise you no more harm will come to you. This is a good friend of mine – Lord Glorfindel, both he and I will ensure you reach Rivendell safely."

Lily looked into his eyes, and nodded believing him. He had already proved that he was trustworthy so she had no reason to fear did she? After all, she thought to herself, _he is an Elf like her, not to mention an Elf Lord_. She had recognised this as soon as she had learnt his name. With the rest of the Orcs having been finished off, Elrond held out his hand to Lily and they made their way out of the room into the fresh air. Lily stumbled as she stepped off of the drawbridge and Elrond steadied her. Seeing this Glorfindel strode over and lifted Lily off of her feet cradling her to his chest. Lily made an indignant squeak at being lifted up but allowed him to do it not letting go of Elrond's hand. Elrond finally managed to pry it free when Glorfindel addressed her, taking her attention away from her desperate attempt to grip onto the Elf Lord.

"Hello my Lady. I am Glorfindel. I am most honoured to be at your service"

She stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds before nodding at him in acknowledgement calming down and relaxing in his arms fully. Having made sure that Lily was comfortable, Glorfindel turned to his friend noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Are you ok my friend?"

He asked, looking at him carefully. Elrond turned tiredly and matched his gaze with a half smile.

"I've been better, I'm glad you are here."

He looked worriedly at Lily who was now dosing peacefully in Glorfindel's arms.

"To be perfectly honest I am more worried about the Lady Lily. She has been through an awful lot. I let her down; I could not stop the torture that they inflicted on her."

Elrond looked to the floor before pulling his regal mask back into place. Glorfindel looked at him knowingly but said nothing.

"We will get her back to Rivendell and make sure she is comfortable. What of the rest of our men. How do they fair? And of the battle, is everything well?"

"Luckily more ranks turned up just in time to save the survivors from your company. Lithoel and Anderinn are both fine, a little scratched but apart from that they are fairing well. As of the battle, the filthy scum ran screaming when we overcame them, we will not be hearing from them in a while. The threat to Rivendell has died down for the moment so we may return home. You know" – Added Glorfindel "None of the men think any less of you due to your capture, your brave escape plan will be honoured and celebrated one you are home and again in your rightful place."

Elrond looked up at Glorfindel and nodded his thanks before mounting his horse proudly and taking the lead of the ranks, guiding them back to Rivendell. Glorfindel too mounted his horse taking great care not to wake the sleeping elf in his arms and followed on in the rear, glad to be returning home.

Ok well I have not updated in a veeeeeerrrry long time! For this I want to apologise to all of my reviewers and readers. To be quite honest I just lost my inspiration for a while. Believe me I know how annoying that is, I get impatient when the stories I read never get updated so I am sure you are all the same.

Hopefully I am back on track with this now as I now have some idea where I want this story to go.

If you guys have any suggestions that you would like to be in the story then let me know and I will consider it.

Also I am looking for a co – writer as I would like to work with another writer to share ideas and write stories with. So if anyone is interested in this position let me know also. My email address well thank you for reading and please review my new chapter! The more reviews I get the more I am encouraged to write.

Lots of Love and Brightest Blessings

Arien XxX


End file.
